Mi sueño
by bermone
Summary: Solo en sueños lo puede ver, pero por qué siempre el mismo?


Un short fic con una de mis parejas favoritas, cabe anotar que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Es el primero que publico, espero les guste

* * *

Estaba sentada en el pasto frente al lago, sentía la brisa jugar con mi cabello, era un dia tan hermoso, en un lugar tan importante para mi y para él, el amor de mi vida que estaba justo junto a mí. Si, el siempre tan apuesto con su porte de caballero imponente e irreverente a la vez, me dice que me ama y que nunca ha amado a nadie más, me dice que no me vuelva a ir, que no soportaría de nuevo otra separación, me llena de besos y me repite una y otra vez que me ama y como no amarlo si me mira con esos ojos tan azules como el océano, se cree que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y su alma me indica que me ama todo en él me dice que me ama y cuando quiero decirle lo que siento todo se nubla y me despierto llena de incertidumbre y de nostalgia.

De nuevo ese sueño, es la tercera vez que lo sueño desde hace algunos meses. Me levanto de mi cama, y camino hacia la ventana, suspiro, aún es de noche y miro la luna, es una luna llena maravillosa, me pregunto qué estará haciendo él en estos momentos, ya han pasado varios años desde nuestra separación y sin embargo nunca he dejado de pensar en él, ni por un momento he dejado de sentir lo que siento, y pensar que al principio me pareció que era un mocoso engreído, ese tiempo fue el mejor de todos, donde me di cuenta que lo amaba tan profundamente que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrían menguar mis sentimientos.

Tanto tiempo después vuelvo al mismo lugar, Escocia, y es verano, el clima está tal y como aquella vez, de solo pensarlo siento como un mar de emociones se agolpan en mi pecho, una lágrima sale casi sin siquiera notarlo y me pregunto qué habría sido de mí si hubiera enfrentado a Susana, tal vez le habría dicho que él era mío solo mío y de nadie más, que entendía la situación por la que estaba atravesando, pero que el casarse con él no le devolvería su pierna ni su vida, que atarlo a una mujer que no amaba la haría infeliz tal vez tanto como lo sería yo sin tenerlo a él y a él sin mi, quizás si le habría dicho que mi alma quedaría tan vacía y mi corazón tan adolorido que una década no me bastaría para liberar mi dolor, ni recuperar y poner en su sitio cada fragmento de mi corazón, hubiera podido tocar su corazón. De pronto si la hubiera hecho recapacitar yo se que él nunca dejaría que le faltara nada, que trataría que su vida fuera lo más cómoda posible, solo si tal vez hubiera tenido el valor, tal vez él seguiría conmigo, tal vez seríamos felices, si tal vez no me hubiera ido…

Pero sé muy bien que los hubiera, los quizás, los casi y los tal vez no existen ni ahora ni nunca, y salen lágrimas de mis ojos, y por más que intento no puedo detenerlas es como si tuvieran voluntad propia, emanan despiadada y desgarradoramente desde mi alma, que no para de reclamarme el haber perdido el más grande amor que jamás pude tener.

Vuelvo a mi cama aún entre sollozos pero sé que nada cambiará aquel día, respiro profundo limpio mi rostro y me digo a mi misma, mañana será otro día. Me recuesto y con un poco de esfuerzo me quedo dormida de nuevo.

Siempre habrá otro día, esa promesa es la que me ha mantenido durante todos estos años, de repente alguien entra a mi cuarto haciendo un ruido infernal, abro los ojos y veo allí parada al lado de mi cama a mi mejor amiga con una de sus mejores sonrisas, me llama dormilona mientras me ordena levantarme y me pregunta si se me ha olvidado la importancia de este día, contesto un poco indignada que por supuesto que no se me olvida la boda de mi tutor. Albert siempre ha cuidado de mi, durante todos estos años siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome, aconsejándome y amándome, si, amándome, hace años me lo confesó, me dijo que yo era la mujer de su vida y me propuso matrimonio, y obviamente le dije que no que yo solo podría verlo como un amigo, como mi mejor amigo y nada más, lo hice sufrir demasiado y aún me culpo por ese dolor que le causé, pero que podía hacer, quizás decirle a mi estúpido corazón que lo amara que se enamorara de él, pero mi corazón no pudo hacer caso a mi razón y lo único que me dejó claro fue qué él solo le pertenecía a una persona que justamente no era aquel que me proponía matrimonio.

Los años han pasado, sé por como me mira que no ha dejado de amarme pero a diferencia mía el sí pudo seguir su camino amando a alguien más, lo admiro por eso, Charlotte debe sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo, y debe serlo porque se casa con el hombre que ama y la envidio, si, esa es la palabra la envidio, por lograr lo que yo nunca podré.

Anny me ayuda con el atuendo y el maquillaje, y después de una hora o un poco más, termino de arreglarme, entra Patty y me dice que estoy hermosa que parezco una princesa, que pareciera que fuera yo la que se fuera a casar, me sonrojo y agacho la mirada para no dejar ver expuestos mis sentimientos, me controlo como lo hago usualmente y muestro una de mis mejores sonrisas, bromeo un poco al respecto para disimular mi tristeza ante mis mejores amigas, porque no quiero que se preocupen por mi, y al final salimos de la habitación, caminamos por uno de los corredores de la mansión de la familia Andrew y llegamos a los jardines donde se celebrará la boda, la cual será al aire libre y como hay tanto sol todos los invitados deberán ponerse un sombrero que se les obsequiará al llegar a la residencia, para cubrirse de la inclemente madre naturaleza.

Mientras estamos allí afuera charlando alegremente llega Albert, toca mi hombro y me pregunta si podemos hablar, se ve tan apuesto en su traje de novio y me pregunto por qué rayos lo rechacé, le digo que por supuesto y nos separamos del grupo, me pide perdón por todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros desde que decliné su propuesta, además de confirmarme mis sospechas, él aún me ama, me dice que siempre lo hará, pero que también la ama a ella y por eso se casa, lo abrazo muy fuerte y él se sorprende, le brindo mis mejores deseos y le digo que no hay nada qué perdonar, que debería ser yo la que pide perdón al no poder corresponder el amor de un hombre tan bueno como él, nos quedamos así por unos momentos para luego separarnos, me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras le deseo éxito en su siguiente paso, el se sonroja y me dice que desea que sea feliz y que para eso me tiene una sorpresa, que no me preocupe que yo misma la encontraré. Él se separa de mi y se despide con una gran sonrisa, dejándome con una gran incógnita en mi rostro.

Pronto empezará la ceremonia, como soy una dama de honor debo entrar junto con las demás damas haciendo la calle de honor para la novia que se ve realmente hermosa en su vestido blanco, y nos preparamos para entrar tan pronto comience la música que anuncia nuestra entrada. No puedo dejar de sentir un sinsabor en mi boca mientras imagino que soy yo la que se casa y es él quien me está esperando al final del pasillo. Pero no, no es así, no debo seguir pensando en lo mismo me digo una y otra vez, por fin se escucha la música sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y me veo yendo hacia el altar, todos los invitados se quedan mirándome como si tuviera algo en la cara, se ven un poco más que sorprendidos, diría yo que se ven un poco extasiados al ver nuestra entrada, nunca me he considerado bella pero el ver todas las miradas en mi siento como si lo fuera, y no son pocas, todo el clan Andrew está presente así como los socios más importantes, me siento un poco incómoda pero me repongo al llegar por fin a mi sitio.

Al estar allí, miro a mi alrededor, tengo un lugar privilegiado desde donde puedo ver todos los presentes, mientras continua la ceremonia veo que alguien llega un poco retrasado a la ceremonia, es un hombre alto con un buen porte, lleva un traje blanco impecable, cabello castaño corto y unos lentes oscuros que no me permiten que vea sus ojos, me parecen familiares sus rasgos pero no le doy importancia, siento que me mira y volteo rápidamente, no se por qué actué asi, sigue la ceremonia mientras que yo trato de observar a los novios para no poner atención hacia aquel que tan insistentemente posa sus ojos en mi, me pregunto qué estará pensando.

Por fin termina la ceremonia con los votos de los novios, se ven tan radiantes y dichosos, vuelve a mi otra vez la nostalgia y una discreta lágrima brota desde lo más hondo de mi ser. Por fin comienza la fiesta y los novios abren el baile con el vals reglamentario para toda ceremonia, se ven entrando las parejas uniéndoseles a los novios, veo a Archi con Anni sonriendo, hacen una pareja tan especial ya hace varios años que se casaron, luego veo a Patty con Tom, quien lo diría, pero así es el amor. De pronto alguien detrás de mí me pide bailar con él, me giro sorprendida y un poco incrédula al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y tan amada por mí, cuando quedo frente a él no lo puedo creer es la persona que vi al empezar la ceremonia, no podía distinguirlo bien por la distancia pero al tenerlo ahora frente a mi ya no hay duda es él, me quedo estupefacta al verlo, no puedo siquiera articular palabra, él sonríe y me toma de la mano llevándome a la pista de baile, yo lo sigo por inercia, empezamos a bailar mientras yo aún no puedo creer que lo tenga frente a mí. Es él digo para mi misma, si, es Terry mi adorado Terry está bailando ahora conmigo. Cuantos años soñé con que sucediera lo que está pasando y ahora no puedo siquiera decir hola.

Me preguntas como me ha ido y te respondo que bien, sigues preguntándome cosas y yo sigo respondiendo monosílabos. Por fin pasa la sorpresa y te pregunto que haces aquí y me respondes que vienes a la boda de tu mejor amigo, yo solo respondo ahh, pero continuas y me dices que necesitabas verme, mi corazón salta de la emoción, me explicas que Susana hace dos años que murió, que querías hacer contacto conmigo pero que no habías tenido el valor de hacerlo al no haber sabido en tanto tiempo de mi, que pensaste que ya me había casado, hasta que un día Albert te llama y empiezan a entablar de nuevo su amistad y así te das cuenta que no me he casado que aún sigo soltera y me preguntas si aún tienes alguna oportunidad conmigo, y lo dices con tanto sentimiento pero a la vez con tanta inseguridad que siento que te derrumbarás en cualquier momento, trato de responder lo más rápido que puedo y te digo que jamás pude olvidarte.

Termina la pieza y me pides que salgamos a un lugar un poco más privado a lo que acepto inmediatamente. Llegamos junto al lago y nos sentamos, un momento de silencio y me digo que esto tan maravilloso no puede estar pasando y recuerdo mi sueño, es exactamente como lo soñé. Sin pensarlo te miro y me acerco más, las palabras no son necesarias tu me miras, te inclinas hacia mi y nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Rozas tus labios en los mios, y luego los posas suavemente y empiezas a besarme suave y lentamente, con una ternura y un amor indescriptibles, respondo acariciando tu cabello atrayéndote hacia mi, con cada beso se reafirma el encuentro de dos seres destinados a pesar del tiempo y la distancia a ser uno solo. Con cada muestra de amor me expones tu alma que descansa al ver que ha llegado la dueña de tu corazón, profundizamos cada vez más ese sentimiento en cada beso al entregarnos después de tantos años el uno al otro sabiendo que de ahora en adelante solo seremos tu y yo. Nos separamos y damos un profundo suspiro. Me miras mientras me dices que me amas y que nunca has amado a nadie más, me dices que no me vuelva a ir, que no soportarías de nuevo otra separación, me llenas de besos nuevamente y me repites una y otra vez que me amas y como no amarte si me miras con esos ojos tan azules como el océano, se cree que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y tu alma me indica que me ama todo en ti me dice que me ama. Y a diferencia de mi sueño ahora si puedo responderte y te digo que te amo que te amo que te amo, que jamás he dejado de amarte y que jamás jamás jamás amaré a nadie que no seas tú.

Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen ahora y siempre, al igual que tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu corazón son míos, y seremos uno solo para que de ahora en adelante nadie pueda volver a separarnos. Nos abrazamos sintiendo la calidez de cada uno y mientras acaricias mi cabello me preguntas al oído en casi un susurro "¿Candy, quisieras casarte conmigo? Y yo te respondo "si Terry quiero casarme contigo", "te amo tarzan pecosa", "te amo mocoso engreído".


End file.
